ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/An All Dogs Halloween/Transcript
Act 1 Scene 1 (DreamWorks SKG logo) (The special starts up with a lighting flashing before the writing showing "DreamWorks Television and MGM Family Entertainment Presents" and another lighting flashes before showing the title logo "An All Dogs Halloween", while the organ music of "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor" is playing in the background. Afterwards, the lighting flashes again to reveal an neighborhood in New Orleans as the camera pans down, where we see the houses are decorated with Halloween decorations everywhere and then we see Charlie and Itchy walks on the sidewalk. Itchy who is scared as he gazes around the Halloween decorations and screams as he came across a giant scary-faced inflatable pumpkin and swiftly scurries until he bumps to Charlie) 'Charlie: '''Itch', what made you freak out? '''Itchy: '''Sorry, Charlie, but I have a creep feeling that we're not felt welcome here. '''Charlie: '''What is this mean? '''Itchy: '''Take a look around. Those monsters are gazing with here horrific and creepy eyes on us, attempting to haunt us away. It gives me a jitters once I gaze them. (''itching) 'Charlie: '(stops him from itching) Come on. Are you a dog or a cowardly cat? You may have your mind flipped out by too much horror stories that got the best of you. Just calm your jitters down and take a good look of them; they're not alive. They're fake. 'Itchy: '(points to the other side, in his horror) Then why is that moving over there?! (the camera pans to a witch, laughing while moving, at the other side. Charlie bravely approaching the witch to investigate and push her to the ground, which the witch didn't literally react afterwards, since it turns out the witch is an animatronic) 'Charlie: '''See, what did I told ya? Fake. (''returns back to Itchy) And that mean ol' wicked witch of the other side over there is nothing but a robot. Now stop acting like a pup and let's just proceed on. (walks off) 'Itchy: '(hesitantly gazing at the laughing witch) O-okay, Charlie. Whatever you say. (follows Charlie) So, uh..... What are we came here for again, Cha-? 'Charlie: '''Shh.. Quiet, Itch. I spot my target over there. (''points at a black cat on the fiance) You watch how this dog targets at the victim. (he stalking slowly approaching the cat before launching to pouch at the cat and attack it, but once he did, the pieces of cottons flies off everywhere from the cat, which turns out the cat is a decoy, much to Charlie flabbergasts) 'Itchy: '(taunts Charlie) I thought you said those decorations are not real, much that I see you were mauling this fake cat, huh? 'Charlie: '(annoyed to himself, dropping a now damaged fake cat to the ground) So you're right. Why would I think this too soon? Come on, let's get moving. 'Itchy: '''Okay. As I was asking before, what are doing this again, Charlie. '''Charlie: '''We are taking a visit to Anne-Marie. '''Itchy: '''For what? '''Charlie: '''She want us to help her out by looking after her for a trick-or-treating spree around this neighborhood, since today is "Howl-O-Weenie" or something that I don't know. '''Itchy: '''I think it's pronounced Halloween. '''Charlie: '''Whatever, after all, how would I know about that Halloween as I never heard of it? That was after we promised Flo to look after the puppies who are looking forward for trick-or-treating too. But I don't even know what trick-or-treating is and how it works. (''Arriving at Anne-Marie) Well, we're here for our stop at Anne-Marie's, Itch. (knocks on the door) 'Itchy: '''Uh, Charlie. Did those decorations gives you a creeps? '''Charlie: '''Now why would I'd be scared of those? Only cats can be scared. (''the door opens to reveal a scary monster much it scares the two dogs until it reveals itself as Anne-Marie, who is in a costume) 'Anne-Marie: '''Hi, guys. Good timing you two managed to visit me just like I plead you. '''Charlie: '(relief) Oh, it's only you, Anne-Marie. It's no sweat, really. 'Itchy: '''Hi, kid. What's with this creepy-looking suit you wore? '''Anne-Marie: '''Oh, it's only my Halloween costume that Mom and Dad bought me, but I don't like it. I wanted a cute and petty costume. Oh, well. Might as well get use to it. After all, I'm ready for trick-or-treating now. '''Charlie: '(to Anne-Marie) Uh, squeaker. Why would asked us to go trick-or-treating with us? Why can't your parents going with you? And other questions, what is "Haulolo-Week" and how is trick-or-treating works? Is it like we're gonna trick people for giving treats? 'Anne-Marie: '(laughs) No, Charlie. It's pronounced Halloween and that's not how trick-or-treating works. Halloween is the time where the world is spread with superstitions, spooks and terror, the time where everyone would listen to scary stories about ghosts, witches, vampires and monsters. 'Itchy: '(terrified as hugging Charlie) Now, you're me saying, Annie. Scary stories often gives me the creeps once I listen. Especially with vampires. 'Charlie: '(releases Itchy) Well, scary or not, I'm not too in it to be scarable. 'Anne-Marie: '''But on the best side on Halloween, it is consider fun once there's Halloween parties are occurs every year, filled with games to play and activities to enjoy. '''Charlie: '''Parties? Well, one thing I like is parties. '''Anne-Marie: '''Right. But that's not the only best part, during the night on the last day of October 31st, the time where kids everywhere dress up their favorite costumes to have their fun time to go outside and venture through the neighbor's houses door-to-door for the tasty candies and other yummy treats, which is trick-or-treating. '''Charlie and Itchy: '(surprised in amazement) Candies? 'Itchy: '''Heard her, Charlie? Candies with chocolates, caramel treats, candy apples, marshmallows, butterscotch, Peanut brittle, fruit candies, gummies, sour sweats, and peanut butter cups? Oh, wait. I forgot. Peanut butter stuck to to dogs' gums. '''Charlie: '(dreamy) Don't say no more, Itch'. Because I have a feeling for the goodies for every dog's dream. You can count on it, Anne-Marie. 'Anne-Marie: '''Thank you, guys. '''Charlie: '''Come on, my amigos! The candies are awaiting. '''Itchy: '''Wait a minute, Charlie. Whatta about Flo's puppies? (''The camera fades to the old abandoned church) '''Charlie: '''So, Anne-Marie, any explanation why you asked us to go trick-or-treating business with you? Why won't your parents come to trick-or-treating with you? '''Anne-Marie: '''They have so many work to do. Thankfully they let me to go out for trick-or-treating with my friends, like you two guys. And they remind me to be back home during supper. '''Itchy: '''We're here at Flo's place. '''Charlie: '''I wonder how Flo knows about Halloween. '''Anne-Marie: '''Don't tell me you never have Halloween in your life. '''Charlie: '''Never have one such a thing before you described it to us. '''Anne-Marie: '''What event you often you do during October 31st? '''Charlie: '''Oh, just gambling as usual. '''Anne-Marie: '''You always think about gamble by time like this.TBD Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Specials Category:Halloween films Category:Horror Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Category:Horror films Category:American horror films Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:DreamWorks Category:Dreamworks Films Category:ABC Category:MGM Category:MGM Television Category:MGM films Category:Holiday specials Category:TV-G